


charmed

by mad_marquise



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Magic, Polyamory, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: “I never really told you, but I'm a witch.”





	charmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReleasingmyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/gifts), [Arytra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/gifts).



> never thought i'd be writing sesame street fic, but here we are. i'm proud of it.
> 
> this is set in that sweet sweet classic 70s era.
> 
> highly inspired by Releasingmyinsanity and Arytra's poly fics, so this is also a gift to them because reading their stuff helped get me out of a months-long creativity funk.

“I never really told you, but I'm a witch.”

Bob tells Luis this on a Sunday afternoon, while the two of them are sat at a table outside Hooper's shop. Broad, beautiful daylight, a bare view of their legs tangled up together.

Luis considers this. “ I mean, Maria is, too. So I guess I already sort of knew.” He hadn't known – not in so many words, anyways. Nearly everyone on Sesame Street's got a little magic in them. Some, more than others. Maria, however, had been the only one Luis had known to identify as an old-school witch. He thinks of her upbringing in Santeria, and how she kept a few of the old traditions for herself to incorporate into her own, new form of practice. He thinks of their apartment, with corn husk dolls and blood red candles lining their bedroom walls. He thinks of the crystal necklaces she shares with him, of the pretty sigils she paints on both her skin and his, and of so many rituals done in the wee hours of the night.

He leans back to study Bob's sweet, clever, mischievous face, and tries to imagine him fitting into any of it.

“What's your style? You do all the _hocus pocus alakazam_ stuff? Potions, cauldrons, the whole bit?”

“I'm not that fancy,” Bob says, laughing. “I like … playing with energy. Divining, mostly. And a little astrology work on the side.”

_Yes to the candles, then. He's probably got a crystal ball._

“Oh?” Luis' expression turns flirtatious. “What's your sign, honey?” He waggles his eyebrows and Bob snorts.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” He flutters his eyelashes and gives Luis a simpering look, then lets it fade to a more natural smile. “But really. I can tell you. And I can read your fortune, too, if you want.”

“ _Vámonos,”_ Luis murmurs as Bob pulls his well-worn tarot deck from his jacket pocket.

Bob shuffles the cards. Luis watches him get a far-off gaze as he does so. And then Bob stops, and sets the deck down next to the salt shaker, which conveniently happens to have the top off.

 _A quick cleanse for the cards,_ Luis thinks. _Smart._

“Give me your hand,” Bob says.

Luis does.

Bob cradles it gently in both of his own hands, then brings it to his lips and kisses each knuckle, and the pad of each finger.

Luis sighs. There are sparks at his fingertips right now. There's something deep and otherworldly glinting in Bob's eyes.

Bob plants one final kiss in the center of Luis' palm, right as the sun reaches its highest point in the sky. The light's beaming down on them like a Super Trouper. It isn't uncomfortable like it should be. Not in the slightest.

Luis understands.

Anything and anyone Maria spends enough time with eventually bends to her will. Not in a wicked way. More … magnetism. Like the times that night can't help but fall a little faster for her, and the moon can't help but rise a little earlier for her, because the universe knows she does her best spellwork when it's dark outside. Like all the little monsters and children default to her for most everything, because they can't resist her motherly air.

Like Luis was drawn to her, _is_ drawn to her.

Like Luis is irrevocably drawn to Bob and his sunlight.

Bob presses the deck face-down into Luis' hand, the one still tingling from Bob's kisses.

He fixes Luis with a mile-wide smile.

“I'm a Gemini,” Bob says. “Pick a card, honey.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and constructive critique very much welcomed.


End file.
